Outtakes for Changing Prejudices
by IHateCleanBreaks
Summary: Different outtakes for my T rated story Changing Prejudices. Rating different for each one. Some contain lemons. Rating is posted at the top of each outtake. AH, canon couples.


**A/N: I am constantly amazed by the wonderful members of the **_**Twilight**_** fandom. This was written for a fundraiser organized by mskathy for those who were devastated by the Haiti earthquake. She offered a o/s to anyone who contributed at least $5 to a Haiti charity of their choice. It just grew from there to over 200 contributing authors. Congratulations on raising so much money for another very worthy cause! And thank you to mskathy and manyafandom for organizing everything. **

**Thanks very much to **TwilightMundi **and **herinfiniteeyes** for betaing for me. **

**This takes place the night before the epilogue. **

**EPOV**

Every single time. Bella surprised me every single time.

This wasn't our first time making love, but, God, it felt like it was. She had a way of helping me forget that there was anyone but us in the world, while reminding me that the world didn't revolve around me.

This was our last night in our first apartment and I was sad to leave it, but excited for the future.

"Edward," Bella said, bringing my attention back to her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I said. She huffed a little and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you're not into this, I can just-"

"No!" I yelled, sitting upright on the bed. "No, baby. I'm sorry; I was just thinking about tomorrow."

Bella looked around us at the few things we had left to pack. As always, her face was blank and I had no idea what she was thinking. Was she sad about the move? Happy? I knew better than to ask her about it, so I didn't.

"Please, continue," I said, returning the favor of thought redirection. "You and me, Bella." She grinned at my reminder, and went back to what she'd been doing: showing off her new lingerie.

It was nice to see no hesitation in her now when we were together like this, none of the doubt I'd gotten so used to seeing. A year together had proven that she was mine and I was hers.

"What do you think, Edward?" she asked, smirking a little. What did I think? What did I think? I thought she was wearing too much and not enough at the same time. The transparent purple baby doll lingerie barely hid her curves and completely short circuited my brain.

I sat back against the headboard of our bed and just looked at her. She winked at me and turned around, showing off everything and nothing. My pants were getting tighter and I shifted a little, but not to hide what she did to me every single day. No, I wanted her to know since she'd gone to all this trouble.

She turned to face me again, and noticed the tent in my pants. Her smirk grew larger.

"Have a little problem there love?" Her hips swayed seductively as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"A _little_ problem, Bella?" I asked. She giggled and reached toward me.

She was getting braver, settling into herself as a sexual person, learning what was okay and what definitely killed the mood. I couldn't hide my satisfaction, or my hard cock, at the thought that I was the one lucky enough to teach her these things.

I didn't want anyone else touching Bella, pleasuring Bella, or seeing her face as she orgasmed. I'd do anything to keep those things my secrets for forever.

As much as I enjoyed teaching her, it was difficult sometimes to just let her explore and learn.

My throbbing cock was so ready for her to touch it. It stood straight up, and her perfect hand wrapped around me. My breath hitched at how good it felt; this wasn't something we'd done very often. She stroked up and down and the added friction from my pants had me close to cumming, but that wasn't what I wanted.

Tonight was about her.

I sat up and pulled her down to the bed. I rolled over on top of her, growling, and she giggled. I loved her laugh, but she only giggled when aroused.

"What? Baby, I thought I'd get another lesson tonight," she said. I shifted a little and settled between her legs, noticing her eyes glaze over.

I kissed her, quieting her for a few moments as I explored her mouth. My brain was marginally more functional with her hands safely on my sides and her beautiful body covered, even if my body was covering it.

I wanted to relish her tonight, give her a last, fantastic memory of this apartment. I wanted to show her how much I'd learned about her, how well I knew what pleasured her. I knew _that_ very well.

I moved my lips from hers and ran them over her jaw, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. I stopped at her favorite spot, on her neck below her ear, and spent some time marking her as mine. My hard cock also wanted to claim her, and her moans and whimpers weren't helping my self control.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp, and I couldn't resist plunging back into her mouth for a moment. I broke the kiss, raised up on my arms, and waited for her to look at me.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I said, and bent down to kiss the very end of her chin, before continuing down her neck.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed. I smiled against her neck, and she tilted her head back so I had a better reach. I could feel her pulse now, quick and erratic. God, I hoped I'd always affect her like that.

I traced her collarbone over to her shoulder with my tongue and took her skimpy shoulder strap in my teeth. I pulled it down her arm and moved to do the same to the other side.

"Edward," she said, a note of breathless annoyance in her voice. I lifted my head and scooted back a little, making sure I was right over her breast.

"Stop. Teasing. Me," she said through clenched teeth. I smirked at her and glanced down at her chest. I met her eyes again, and when I was sure she was really looking at me, I glanced down again.

Her sharp intake of breath came a second before my mouth closed over her lace covered nipple. I sucked and licked it, making sure it got enough attention before I moved to her other breast. She moaned and ground her pussy against my straining dick, and I couldn't stop myself from biting down a little.

"Oh God." I looked up to see her head thrown back and her face flushed with pleasure.

"Did you like that Bella?" I asked, almost unsure. She nodded her head, apparently unable to speak. She liked biting? My God, she was a never ending discovery.

My teeth grazed her other nipple and I listened for signs of what she wanted next. She was still enjoying it, so I moved to the other one. I spent some time on her breasts, but once again she accused me of teasing her.

I was impatient myself, but was trying to keep control to make sure this was about her.

I peeled the purple lace down her body, enjoying the sight. She was stretched out below me, panting and flushed, and all mine. She was so beautiful with or without clothes, but I preferred her without. I finally pulled the teddy off her hips, along with the matching thong, and revealed the result of one of my favorite lessons so far.

She was bare, wet, and, I once again reminded myself, all mine. I threw the lace over my shoulder and slid down to reach her. I licked up her thigh, so close, but she stopped me again.

I groaned and put my head down on her stomach.

"Bella-"

"I know what you're doing Edward," she said. She put her hands on either side of my face and pulled me up towards her.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused. I _hoped_ she knew what I was doing.

"You and me, remember? This isn't just about me; it's about us, together. This," she grabbed my cock, "right here is what I want right now, inside me."

"Fuck," slipped out of my mouth. Her eyes widened, and I just knew I'd messed up. I was a gentleman and gentlemen don't say "fuck" around women. I started to apologize, but she giggled and put a little more pressure on my aching cock.

"Edward, I think there are a few things _I_ need to teach _you_," she said. She smirked and I laughed out loud.

"I can't wait, love." She put her hands in my pajama pants and pushed them down rather forcefully. I swallowed hard and shifted until I had them off. My cock was now pointing hard and straight, and Bella pulled me down to the bed.

She rolled me over and straddled me. Before I could blink, she'd slid down and guided my dick into her pussy. She'd been on top before, and she really seemed to enjoy it, but her smile tonight was radiant.

I'd planned on taking my time with foreplay, making sure she knew I loved her and cared more about her than me. However, she knew exactly what she wanted tonight; I couldn't and wouldn't argue with her.

She started the rhythm and I went along, thrusting my hips to keep up with her. She did this whole wiggle/ squeeze thing when she had me all the way inside her that I'd never had done to me before. It was an amazing sensation and I could tell it was hitting all the right spots with her, too.

I reached down to rub her clit, wanting and not wanting her to cum already. I wanted to make love to her all night, but knew she needed her rest before tomorrow. Even then, I made sure to draw it out a little, bringing her to the edge and then letting her recover a little.

Bella's orgasm could not be held off any longer; I could feel her muscles tightening around me and her breathing get faster. She bit her lip and let go with just a shout of "Edward!" That was the only noise she made once she was overtaken by her orgasm; no whimpers or moans or little noises. Just her breathing and my name.

It was enough, however, and I felt that my release was coming soon. We had only managed to orgasm at the same time once, after an intense fucking, but I was never too far behind her. My balls tightened and my dick twitched, and I let go.

"Fuck, Bella!"

She giggled again and laid on my chest, my softening dick still inside her. I rolled over, pulled out of her, and pulled her close.

"I know we need to clean up, but I don't want to move right now," Bella mumbled against my neck.

"Me, neither, sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head and just held her.

I was sad to see the end of our first year together, but excited to explore our future. She'd given me a glimpse of a few new things for our love life, and I couldn't wait to find out how far we could go.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I plan on writing more outtakes than just this one, so if you have any requests, even for a rated T scene, let me know and I might just write it for you. **


End file.
